


you know life isn't fair

by niccals



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, haven't posted anything in decades so i wrote this in under three hours so if it's shit i can't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccals/pseuds/niccals
Summary: alex and james go to a new club where alex is drugged.





	you know life isn't fair

james would’ve done anything to have just stayed home that night. he’d convinced alex to come out to a new club that recently opened. alex didn’t want to go at first, arguing that he was tired and had work to do, but james just had to be that persistent.

james had lost alex relatively quickly after they arrived. they’d stuck together for a good twenty one minutes, sipping drinks together, before they were suddenly apart. james couldn’t recall how it’d happen, it was like one moment he was giggling over some guys rocker moves and the next alex had fucked off somewhere and james, through a tipsy brain, had decided he would fuck off as well.

james spent a while going around, dancing with anyone he could. he’d hit it off pretty well with a particular group, consisting of two girls that were entranced by the others existence and a stoner from manchester, that he originally planned on sticking with until alex was ready to head home.

james hadn’t noticed how long it’d been since he’d seen alex until the stoner, apparently named ethan, mentioned something about a friend he had named alex. james perked up a bit when he mentioned the name, trying to wade through thick confusion swirling in his head from his head and figure out why he was thinking about alex.

“you ‘right?” ethan asked, pausing his story to look at james who now had his eyebrows furrowed.

“yeah…” james trailed off, scanning the room for alex with narrowed eyes.

“oi,” ethan clicked his fingers, making james turn back to him. “who’re you looking for?”

“hmm…” james looked around the room again, looking out for alex before he turned his head back to ethan. “my mate, alex.” james answered finally.

“what’s he look like?” ethan asked.

“he’s wee, comes up to your neck, got a long brown fringe, wearing a pink jacket.” james described. ethan nodded and looked around the room as well, even standing up on his tiptoes.

“not sure.” ethan shrugged. james became just a bit worried.

the two girls that had been chatting with ethan and james before came over, standing so close james was half convinced they were feeding off of each others warmth.

“hey, so we’re gonna head off for a bit.” the brown haired one, eljee, informed, looking a bit sheepish. james could only guess what that meant.

“okay.” ethan replied, the girls nodded before walking away, having already reattached lips barely after turning their backs.

james sighed out, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. alex was an adult, he could handle himself. besides, alex was probably away doing something james would honestly rather not think about. or at least that’s what he convinced himself.

“i’ll be right back as well.” james impulsively decided, speeding away from ethan before he could even get a reply. james had decided to go see if alex had returned to the bar where they were before.

upon arriving at the spot where he’d previously sat with alex he immediately knew something was off. his drink was gone, as he’d taken it with him when he walked off and lost it sometime later. alex’s, however, was a lot emptier than james had previously recalled, meaning that alex had returned while he was away.

james took a gander at the room from the bar, hoping that the new position would give him better results. no luck, though. james, having decided to try whatever he could, pulled his phone open and send a quick text to alex telling him to meet him back at the area they were before. there ended up not being a text back from alex, just as james had predicted, so he decided to call him as well.

james paled when his attention was brought to a cell phone vibrating next to him. specifically, alex’s phone. that’s the moment that james knew something was severely wrong. as forgetful as alex could be sometimes the one thing he never forgot was his phone.

james couldn’t have moved quicker if he wanted to. in a matter of seconds he’d sweeped alex’s phone into the pocket of his hoodie and had ended up on the opposite side of the club. james almost completely sobered up then. he had to compose himself to look even remotely sane as he asked anyone around if they’d seen alex. most of the responses he got were shrugs, “sorry, no”’s or just being completely ignored.

“think i did, actually. he went into the bathroom with some guy a few minutes ago.” a lady answered. james had to restrain himself from hugging her from how relieved he was to have a lead on where alex was. he settled with a ‘thanks’ instead.

in record time james had arrived at the nearest men’s restroom. he borderline slammed the door open and upon entering felt his heart immediately drop down into his gut.

the bathroom was completely empty besides the very last stall. it was the larger one, and the one that alex seemed to be in. james had heard a noise that sounded like alex when he opened the door and knew, without a doubt, that that must’ve been him.

concern took over james’ body when he approached the stall, seeing two pairs of feet underneath the door. james, usually, would’ve assumed there was a lovely shag going on in there, but the gut feeling james withheld told him something else was going on. whoever else was in the stall had halted upon hearing someone enter, making the bathroom deathly silent, each party waiting for a noise to break the silence. that’s when he heard it; a strained, wobbly inhale, followed quickly by a thumping noise and a deep voice whispering for alex to shut up. james’ heart only beat harder in his chest.

“alex?” james called out. silence followed again. “alex, i know you’re in there.” james called through the door.

“no alex here, mate.” the voice from before responded. it was exactly was james was expecting to hear. well, either that or nothing at all. that was his queue to go into protection mode which consisted of him slamming against the stall door with all of his body weight in a desperate attempt to get it open. his body was in panic mode and all his brain was telling him to do was to just get alex.

the door busted after the fifth or so slam and james came barreling through. the guy that’d been in the stall with alex had dipped faster than james could even process. his main focus was alex. alex, who was stood, trousers halfway down his thighs, trembling like a fucking leaf. the look on his face was scared, obviously, but there was something off. something james couldn’t quite put a finger on.

“alex?” james asked, walking slowly closer to alex as to not frighten him. when james was only about a foot from alex he realised what else had been wrong with alex; his complete lack of movement.first, there was the fact that his eyes were glazed over and had an extremely distant look to them. then there was the observation that alex seemed to be almost frozen in a way. he was looking up slightly, tears streaking his face while he kept glancing over at james.

the realisation hit him that alex was drugged then. james gaped at alex, feeling bile rise in his throat as he really took in the situation around him. james didn’t want to stare long at alex’s bottom half, his mind very quickly filled that park in.

when james managed to pull himself out of the state of shock he’d fallen into he carefully walked closer to alex, bending down to pull up alex’s pants. he felt a violent flinch when he made eye contact and glanced at alex to find the younger staring at him in pure fear. james knew to ignore that, he wasn’t in a good place at all now. 

james had gotten alex out of the club after felt like an eternity. first there was the struggle to get alex to move, which he seemed incapable of, as he probably couldn’t tell you the difference between a dog and a fish right then. james decided it was best to order an uber back to his own flat as the tube was 110% far too overwhelming for alex, especially considering that he was literally fucking roofied.

alex was out like a light the moment his head his james’ pillow. james had decided to let alex spend the night at his as george hadn’t a clue what’d happened and, quite frankly, james was in too much shock himself to properly explain anyways. plus, his flat was emptier and more calm since fraser had gone to visit family for the weekend.

james slept on the couch that night.

.

when james next awoke it was still dark outside and he couldn’t be sure how long he’d been asleep but since he was achingly tired still so he assumed it wasn’t for very long. he was about to go right back to bed when he heard a noise from the flat. it sounded almost like choking, but the more james listened the more he realised it was really whimpers and muffled crying sounds. james sprung up immediately, quickly making his way to his bedroom where alex slept.

james cracked his door open and was met with more than he expected. it was alex, sitting with a towel around his waist, on the dead center of james’ bed sobbing into his hands. james flicked the lights on and gasped at the sight of alex. james had assumed already alex had taken a shower, and james could understand why, but he hadn’t expected to see alex’s skin looking like he was sunburnt. his skin was covered in bright rashes and random spots that had dried up blood on them.

alex looked up at james, narrowly avoiding giving himself whiplash. james could recognize the still present dazed look in alex’s eyes, even though it’d become less as i seemed as though the effects of the drug had worn off.

“alex? you alright?” james asked, walking over to alex. alex didn’t respond, just followed james with his eyes. james sat down carefully next to alex, looking down at the youngers skin, but not saying a word.

“i d-didn’t want that, ja-ames.” alex hiccuped, beginning to sob again, holding his head in his hands as he did so. james comfortingly rubbed his back, ‘shh’-ing him.

“i know you didn’t. we’ll go to the doctors first thing tomorrow, yeah?” james asked. alex sniffled and nodded, hesitantly leaning his head against james’ shoulder as he calmed down more.

“i’m tired.” alex said with yawn. alex laid back whilst james went to turn off the light. he crawled back in beside alex, reaching his hand down under the duvet to gently grab hold of alex’s hand.

“sleep, al.” james had whispered, placing a kiss atop alex's already asleep head. 


End file.
